Their Darkest Day
by AllonsyMiddleEarth
Summary: After all the losses they suffered in the First and Second age, all the kin they have lost, now is the worst. Galadriel and Celeborn had to watch their own daughter sail West, not knowing if they would ever be able to follow her.


A/N I don't know why I write these things, apparently I just enjoy making myself cry.

_**Translations-**__  
melui sell o-men_ –_ our sweet child_

* * *

Celeborn moved slowly with heavy steps towards their chambers, knowing he would find Galadriel there. It was hard for both of them to be back in Lorien knowing Celebrían was gone, and knowing how the rest of their family in Imladris grieved for her.

Celeborn stopped for a moment when he reached the door to their bedchambers and opened the door quietly.  
Galadriel was standing facing the window, almost at it, but standing more in the middle of the floor like she had been heading to the window and had just been unable to continue forward anymore. She had her arms crossed, her golden hair giving off a soft gleam in the otherwise dark room, and her shoulders were slightly dropped, hunched over.

Her eyes slid ever so slightly in his direction as he closed the door behind him, but otherwise she didn't move.  
Celeborn moved closer and put his hand on her back, noticing the tears in her eyes that she had not yet let spill over, not since the night they had watched her sail. They had both done their best to stay dry-eyed for their grandchildren, for Elrond, for each other.

Now he was silent. He did not need to say anything, he knew asking if she was all right would be pointless. He knew she was not, and he knew there was nothing he could say. Instead he simply opened his arms for her, and she turned towards him and pressed her forehead against his chest. He heard a deep sob come from deep in her throat, the heart wrenching sound that can only be made by a mother grieving for the loss of her child, and he tightened his arms around her. Her knees gave as she began to sob, and he supported her fully, sinking down so they both sat on the ground, his arms still tight around her as his cheek rested on her head, his own wet tears streaming down his cheeks and making her hair stick to him.

After awhile she looked up at him.

"Celebrían…_melui sell o-men_." was all she could say. She bowed her head as another sob choked her.

"I know." Celeborn said, gently tilting her head back upwards and brushing the tears on her cheek with his thumb, as her gaze returned to his own tear-filled one. "I know."

"It is different for you, you can sail one day if you so wish, there is no ban placed on you. You may yet see her again." She said, almost angrily, though he did not blame her. He knew how her sea-longing had been increasing with time, and how much pain that caused her. And now, they both more than ever desired to be able to follow Celebrían.

"I would never leave you, Galadriel," Celeborn said softly. "Even for her. If you never depart, nor can I."

"I know." She closed her eyes and tried to take a deep breath, but tears choked her again. "I am sorry…"

"Do not be." Celeborn told her, and they said nothing else for a while.

"I keep thinking about how afraid she must be." Celeborn said eventually, his voice hoarse and hardly above a whisper. "She has some with her that she trusts and she will meet your family when she arrives, but right now with her so vulnerable… she needs us, and Elrond."

"I fear that too." Galadriel said. "And we need her."

Galadriel eventually took from the folds of her dresses the Elessar, that had been hers so long ago and then Celebrían's, that Celebrían had given back to her before she departed.

"She did not take it?" Celeborn asked in surprise.

"She said it belonged in Middle-earth, and I am to give it to Arwen if a time presents itself." Galadriel answered sadly. "I think that is it's fate, but I almost wish she had taken it, I think its power is what saved her; she wore it when she was taken. I do not know why the Orcs did not take it from her, it could be that its power was too much for them to bear to touch, but I believe it contributed to her survival. It aids healing, and resilience… Most would not make it through what she did."  
Galadriel choked again, and Celeborn held her closer.

"She was always stronger than most." He said against Galadriel's hair.

"She was indeed." She answered. "We can only hope she is still strong enough."

"Will you wear it again, for her now?" He asked after a pause.  
Galadriel shook her head and shifted her weight.

"I do not think I can. Will you? Guard it, until the time to pass it on comes?"

"I will. Gladly." Celeborn took it from her and held it close in his hand.

"We may sail, one day. Remember what Olórin said; the Valar have not dimmed their eyes or hardened their hearts to the happenings of Middle-earth, they may still give their permission for you to sail, in time." Celeborn told her, kissing her forehead.

"They may." She answered, but her eyes were empty of belief.

She rose and offered her hand to him, pulling him up with her and she led him over to the window. They looked out below where all around them through the trees elves were singing a lament for Celebrían, and wishing her luck in the Undying Lands. Neither of them could yet join in, and listening did naught to lessen their pain, but it was something to do.

There was nothing more they could say. There was no comfort to be found, not even in each other. Their pain and fear would fade only with time. And time in Middle-earth, they feared, they had all too plentifully.


End file.
